marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CHAPTER 0
Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Chapter 0 (Part 1 of 4) AMAZING FANTASY (based of my comic book series) see part 2 here: http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:StanLee4Ever/CHAPTER_0.2 MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL A teacher is observing Peter's work. Teacher: Good job Parker, keep it up and you'll win a scholarship. Peter Parker, 17. Hes wearing a green vest, glasses, and brown jeans, and he has a lot of pimples. He looks like a nerd. Peter: Thank you sir, I will. WE SEE: Flash Tompson, with Liz Allen, and Sally. Flash: Yeah, mabey he'll get the scholarship for "Biggest Wallflower". Both of the girls giggle. Peter dosent hear them. Flash (walks over to peter and slaps him really hard one the back): S'up parker? This causes peter to pour to much of his cemicales into the pot. Peter: FLASH MY EXPIERMENT!!!! Both of the girls start laughing at peter. Teacher: Detention for 2 weeks tompson, starting now! And i'll have to have a word with your coach. Flash: No Way!!! We have a game next week. Teacher: Mabey then you'll learn that its never okay to fool around in my class! Flash : UGH! Flash turns and looks at peter, and mouths "Your so Dead". And walks off. Peter gulps. Peter (thinking): Im so dead. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- Mens room Flash had a hold of peters underwear and was giving him a wedge that looked like it would hurt for weeks. Peter: AGH! OWWW! Flash drops peter, and laughs. Along with them is another jock, a big fat one, King Kong. Flash: aww... look, poor puny parkers face is all dirty and sweaty. Lets go wash all that off, shall we? Flash grabs peter, and heads to the stall. Peter struggles to get free but cant. Peter: NO WAIT!!! WAIT!!! Kong was just laughing his head off. And started to laugh even harder when flash stared flushing peters face. But then a teacher walks in. Kenny: oh crap. Teacher: Whats with all this n...? Flash looks out of the stall, causing peter gets free and runs out of the stall with his face socking wet. Teacher (points at flash and kenny): YOU TWO!! IN MY OFFICE!!! Peter (whispering); Atleast it was clean this time..... Teacher (looks at peter); What do you mean "This time,"? PETERS HOME: Peter is sitting upstairs in his room while his aunt may is talking with ben. Aunt May: Ben, hes been having so much trouble finding friends at school. And im getting really worried about him, his teacher called and told me he found 2 horrible boys abusing peter. Uncle ben (extremly concrned): Has this happend before? Aunt may (tearing up): I dont know... the teacher says it couldve been happing for a while and peter hasent been telling us. This was it, aunt may started to cry. Ben putted his arms around may. Aunt May: hes just a boy.... Uncle Ben : I know may. This is something thats out of our control. But im going to talk to flashes parents and tell them about what there son has been doing. Dont worry, i'll take care of it. Aunt May: Im just so worried... Ben: Hey, we made. He will too. Aunt May chuckles. Peter is upstairs in his room, listening to his aunt and uncle. Peter (Thinking): Great, nice one parker. You made the nice old lady that raised you like her own cry. Its not far, they shouldnt have to worry, theres enough going on without me and flash going on here. Uncle Ben may have to retire, and we're low on bills. And to top it off, they have to worry about me being mutilized by a big jerk. Uncle Ben should be trying to get a new job, not talking to flashes parents. Dont worry guys, tomorrow, everythings going to change! Peter didnt relize how right he was. Peter walked in the bathroom and took off his shirt, and saw his skinny pale reflection looking back. Peter: yeah, RIGHT!!.... THE NEXT DAY: Peter and his fellow classmates were boarding the bus to go to the Science Exibit. Peter has been waiting 2 mounths for this trip, and now its here. Flash then, and purposely, bumps into peter. Flash: Watch where your going parker. Peter: Sorry, mabey if you put on headlights i'll see you next time. 3 jocks started to chuckle, hey this nerd is kinda funny. SCIENCE HALL Teacher: Alright class settle down, now i would like you to meet Dr. Otto Octavious, dr? Dr. Ock: Thank you, good evening. My name is Dr. Octavious, i'll be your tour guide for the afternoon. Now, if you would follow me, ill show some of our most interesting expierments. Doc had lead them all over the building, and now he was at the last part of the tour. The Super Soilder Project. He explaind about Caption America, and the lost formula. Peter raised his hand to ask if they used gamma radiation or any other radiation. But flash kept nudging him so peter gave it up. Doc letted them look around. Peter went over to the genitic spiders. Peter: Too cool. Above peters head was a tiny spider, but it was red and blue colored. It started climing down on a web, but since it was tierd form trying to reperduce it fell on peters neck as he was bending over to see the spider. Peter: What spiders? I dont see any. TO DOC AND THE TEACHER; Teacher (to Dr. Ock): I cant thank you enough for letting us come here. Dock: No problem michael, anyth... Peter: OW!!!! HEY!! OW!! Everyone turned to see peter rubing his neck. Teacher: Whats the matter? Peter: I Think a bee just stung me neck. Doc: Let me see. The dr. looks at peters bit. Doc: Oh my, thats really swollen. I think you should head on home. Peter: What? No! Im fine... Teacher: Sorry peter, but you have to head home, ill call your aunt. Peter: But... Teacher: No buts, im sorry, i know you were really pumped for this trip. PETERS HOME- HOURS LATER Peters room- Peter is laying on his bed, sweating like crazy and holding his stomach. His face was bleached red. May: I hpoe he gets better soon, he dosnt look so good. Ben: Dont worry, if he isnt better tommorrow we'll take to the hospital in the mourning. HOURS LATER- 1:00am Peter- in the same positien, chringing like crazy, and crying. Holding on to his stomach, sweating like crazy. Peter: help.. me please. MOURNING- Peter gets up and looks at the time. 5:00pm Peter: 5PM!!?? Peter starts to panic for a sec then settles down. Peter: Musta let me sleep in... Peter got up from his bed and felt like a million bucks. Peter: WOAH!! I guess of needed that sleep BAD! Peter walks into the bathroom and bruhes his teeth. He must of thrown up in his sleep, it felt like it. Peter then almost choked on his tooth brush. Because, instead of his stick figure body, he had mucles and abs. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts